Last Kiss
by iLoveRomance2o11
Summary: Song-fic based of the Taylor Swift song. Rated T for some swearing. AU.


Last Kiss

**I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Go away**

Hermione lies in bed, staring at the clock. She can't fall asleep. She groans quietly to herself. When can she ever fall asleep? She shuts her eyes as tightly as possible, trying to imagine him there. She imagines that one night, the one that changed her life forever.

_He lies there alongside her, their bodies intertwined. She pushes a stray red hair from his face, and he turns her hand and kisses her open palm. He leans in, their foreheads touching, and whispers, "I love you." _

_Her eyes go wide. She hadn't expected him to say that so quickly! They'd only been dating for a month! She stares in his eyes, and sees all the love inside them. It's at that moment that she realizes she loves him too. So gently, she kisses him, and when they pull apart she whispers her response, "I love you."_

_He smiles wider than she's ever seen and pulls her flush against him. She checks the clock: 1:58. She'll remember this moment, at 1:58 am, for the rest of her life._

Now, she buries her head in her pillow. She feels the tears soak through it, and she whispers, "I loved you! Why did you leave me?"

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms**

The next morning, after no sleep, she stares at the picture on their bedside table. _Her _bedside table, she realizes with a pang. The picture is her, jumping into his waiting arms. She giggling and he's spinning them around. She remembers the day well:

_She had to go to a conference for work for an entire week. The idea was living like muggles for the week, so they all had to fly to and from the conference and they weren't allowed to use magic for those 7 days. She missed her fiancé like crazy throughout the trip, so she took the earliest flight home she could get. She sat on the plane, staring at her ring. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. He had picked out a ring that fit the two of them so well. It was an otter and a hyena circled around a beautiful diamond. She loved the idea that it was their patronus' together, so it really felt like her own ring._

_The pilot announced that they were going to land, so she quickly buckled and sat, waiting to see him. She was so excited! Sure, she'd missed all of her friends, but she'd missed him the most. The man in the seat next to her laughed at her excitement._

"_Someone you're dying to see?" He asked knowingly._

_She'd laughed too, and agreed. "My fiancé. I haven't seen him all week!"_

_He smiled at her and replied, "My wife and I were the same way when either of us flew anywhere."_

_She smiled in return, and chatted with him for a couple minutes about their respective partners. When they landed, she turned to him and said, "I hope you and your wife have a lovely rest of your lives."_

_He smiled somberly at her and replied, "She died 2 years ago, but thank you for your optimism."_

_Her smile faltered. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea." _

_He replied, "I know. It's fine."_

_She blurted out, before she could help herself, "How do you get by every day? Without her by your side?"_

_He smiled gently and replied, "I know she'd want me to be happy, and I do things that remind me of her, like listening to her favorite song. I know she's with me then."_

_She walked over to him and hugged him. "I wish you the best of luck in life" she whispered to him._

_He squeezed her back. "Thank you."_

_After she let go, she hurried out of the plane. There, at the terminal, with a dozen roses in his hands, her fiancé stood, smiling at her. She ran to him, and jumped into his arms. He dropped the roses and lifted her up. She giggled, and he leaned in and kissed her._

"_Merlin, I missed you!" he whispered to her. _

_She whispered back, "I missed you too."_

"_Hey, what about us?" She heard, jokingly, and turned to see the rest of the Weasley family standing there, smiling at her, along with Harry. She squealed in delight, and turned to them._

"_What are you all doing here?" she asked, as she hugged them each in turn. _

_It was Ron who replied, "We couldn't miss you coming back, now could we?" He said with a smile in his voice._

_She smiled at him. "Thank you all." She responded. _

_Mrs. Weasley replied. "Anything for you, dear. Now who's hungry? I have food waiting back at the Burrow!" _

_She'd smiled at them all, and felt her hand being held by him. She turned to look up at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

She knew she'd always remember that July 9th, when he got their entire family together to see her at the airport. That was the day they'd announced their engagement to the whole Weasley clan. Everyone but Harry had been shocked. She'd turned to him and asked why he wasn't surprised. He'd simply replied, "He knew to ask me first."

She could still feel his arms around her, warm and secure, after she'd thanked him for asking Harry, and that was what killed her inside. The other thing that stood out in that memory was his heartbeat. When she'd hugged him, his heartbeat was beating as erratically as her own. She knew then that she was making the right decision.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>I never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
><strong>

Now, she got out of bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on. It was big on her, but that's why she loved them. This particular one was the shirt he'd been wearing when he first kissed her, she realized. She hugged the shirt closer to her as the tears fell. Quickly and quietly, she moved to the top of her closet, where the box lay. That damned box that kept her asleep at night, filled to the brim with her favorite memories. She took out the picture from their first kiss. The memory filled her before she could stop it.

_He was lying in the hospital wing, Hermione at his side. She was crying silently, holding onto his hand. He'd been hit by a dark curse, during the Battle of Hogwarts. She'd been at his side immediately, and she and Percy had taken him up to the Hospital Wing. Percy had gone back into battle, but she couldn't leave his side. _What if he woke up?_ She thought to herself. _She couldn't leave him before she told him how she felt._ She squeezed his hand, begging silently for a squeeze back. After a moment, she felt a slight tug on her hand, and looked up to see him flutter his eyes open. _

"_Hey, Hermione." He smiled at her. She was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say. How would she explain how she felt? She decided actions were better than words. She gently leaned down, and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, so she began to pull away, defeated, when she felt his hands bring her face closer to hers as he kissed her again. After the need for air became too much, they pulled apart, her forehead connecting to his. "If this is how I'm woken up in the Hospital Wing, then I need to go to the Hospital Wing more often." He smirked._

_She laughed and smacked his arm. "You better not!"_

_He smirked even more and said, "Give me one good reason."_

_She smiled. 2 could play at this game. "Hmmm, I think I can come up with one." And she leaned in to meet his lips again. _

Hermione currently threw the picture away. How stupid she'd been, thinking he really cared about her. It'd been a week since he left. He obviously didn't care anymore. She growled angrily and smacked the ground, hard. "You asshole!" She yelled to the air

**I do remember  
>The swing of your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did  
><strong>

She looked around wildly, for something to hit again. She leaned down and grabbed a necklace. It was the one he'd given her on their 1 year anniversary. That was when they'd hosted a party to celebrate their new house. She'd loved that party, it was so much fun. She gasped as she had a vivid picture of the party, and suddenly she was transported to a happier time.

"_Welcome, everyone!" She greeted as her guests began to arrive. She hugged Harry and Ginny, and invited them into the living room, where various other friends and family had gathered. She spotted him, chatting with some of his friends. He looked up after a moment, and caught her eye. She smiled at him and beckoned him over to greet Harry and Ginny. He smiled back at her and walked over to where they were. She noticed a certain spring in his step that she'd never noticed before, and she smiled at it being the excitement this new house seemed to bring both of them._

"_Hey, guys." He said to them, draping his arm over Hermione's shoulders._

"_Hey! Great place." Ginny greeted, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Turns out some of my decorating skills rubbed off on you, brother." She said with a smirk. Ginny was the head of her own home decorating company._

_Harry laughed. "No offence, but I think Hermione did all the decorating. I mean, have you seen his store?"_

_The four of them laughed. "Yeah," Hermione replied, "I did the majority of the decorating. Sorry Gin. Maybe next time" She said with a smile. She felt a squeeze on her shoulders, and turned her head to see her fiancé smiling in delight at her._

"_Let's dance!" he told her, spinning her into his arms. _

_She laughed. "Alright" She smiled. A slower song started on the small radio they'd bought, and she leaned her head on his chest. They slowly started to sway. He squeezed her tighter, and she knew he was smiling. _

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<br>**

Hermione presently shuffled through photos of them, looking for one specific one. The one of the very awkward dinner with her parents that they'd shared. It was her only picture of him she had with her parents, and it always made her smile. He'd made such a fool of himself that night.

"_Hello, Hermione!" Her parents had greeted her with a smile._

_She smiled back at them and grabbed them each in a hug, saying "Hey mom! Hey dad! I missed you guys!" _

_They smiled at her, and looked at her guest._

"_So this must be the infamous boyfriend we've been hearing so much about." He greeted him with a smile._

_Her lover had smiled nervously at him and replied. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Granger." He'd grabbed the older man's hand and shook it._

"_The pleasure's all mine! Come in" Her father replied, leading them to the dinning room. _

_45 minutes later, the group was found in the living room drinking tea, after a strange dinner. She was surprised at how nervous her boyfriend had been, clumsily passing food around the table. She looked over at him, and was a little astonished that he still looked so nervous. _

"_Honey, are you alright?" She addressed him. _

_He nervously looked over at her before walking over to her and standing over her at her spot in her chair. "I hopefully will be in a moment." He replied before getting down on one knee. _

_The group in the room collectively gasped as her boyfriend of 9 months began his speech, "Now, you and I both know I'm not so good with the sentimental stuff, but here it goes." He took a deep breath, and continued. "Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since we were kids, and you would spend countless weeks at my house, spending time with my family. I love that you are always helping people, and putting everyone before yourself. I love everything about you, and I just want to know: Will you marry me?"_

_She sat, shocked, as his words ran through her. After a moment, her eyes filled with tears and she replied, "I didn't see this coming! I don't know what to say! I love you too, of course, and I'd love to marry you! But what kind of dress will I get? And I'll have to get the catering-"_

_She couldn't speak anymore, as a pair of lips planted themselves on her own. When they broke apart, he whispered, "Shut up." With a smile, and placed the ring on her finger. She jumped up, and hugged him. He laughed and spun her around, kissing the top of her forehead. _

"_Hermione! Let me see the ring!" Her mother had squealed, and she had laughed and let go of her new fiancé, walking over to her mom to show her the ring. _

_Her father had walked over to her lover and said, "Welcome to the family, son." before shaking his hand._

_She smiled at the exchange, feeling the happiest she'd ever felt before._

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>I never imagined we'd end like this<strong>

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<br>**

Hermione sat, looking at all the pictures surrounding her. She realized how pathetic she must look, sitting in a clump of their pictures, but she didn't care. Who did she have to look good for anymore?

She heard a pecking at the window, and turned to find her owl at the door with a letter attached to her leg. She turned and let Sparrow into her room, feeding her a treat as she did so. She tenderly grabbed the letter off of her leg, before tearing open the letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you! You really must come over sometime; the kids have been dying to see you. No, in response to your previous letter, I haven't heard from him in a couple of days. All I know is that I got his letter saying that he was taking a couple of days off, so I needed to hold down the shop. I'm sorry about what happened. I wish I knew the details of what happened to you two, but knowing my brother, he's pretty hurt, because he's taking time off work. The shop is one of his favorite places to be in the world. I hope things work out for the two of you. You made him the happiest I've ever seen him. _

_Love,_

_George Weasley._

**And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<br>**

Setting down the letter, she pictured where he might be. Somewhere sunny, she quickly decided. He'd always be near the sun, if he could help it. He loved the feeling of the sun on his skin, he'd once told her. She knew it'd be beautiful. He deserved to be living somewhere beautiful. She pictured an exotic getaway. He was standing on a gorgeous island, looking out into the sea. He was walking down the beach, when he saw a brown-haired woman run past him. She imagined him sighing to himself, when he realized it wasn't her, but another woman.

She sighed to herself, as the dream faded. He wouldn't be thinking of her. He'd left her in the first place! She hadn't been able to plan it, it had come so quickly.

"_Hermione!" He yelled, slamming the door of their house. She quickly ran out to greet him, surprised by the anger in his tone._

"_What the hell is this?" he yelled at her, holding up a white bill. She sighed, recognizing it. It was the bill to her wedding dress. _

"_Honey, I can explain-"She started_

"_Don't 'honey' me! We can't afford this!" He yelled at her. She stared at him, awe-struck. She was well aware of their money situation, he didn't have to tell her that._

"_I don't like your tone." She replied, icily. _

"_You don't like _my _tone!" he said to her, astonished. "I'm the one who got this fucking bill sent to my office this morning!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that!" She yelled back. "Trust me, I'm well aware of our money status, alright? I've got this taken care of, trust me."_

"_What happened to the small, quiet wedding we'd wanted?" he asked her, his tone upset._

"_You and I both know that a tiny wedding was a far-fetched idea. I'm best friends with 'The Boy Who Lived' for Merlin's sake! We had way too many people to invite!" She replied back to him, her tone just as upset as his own._

"_Don't pull that 'Boy Who Lived' crap on me again. I get it; you're a fucking movie star to the Wizarding World! That doesn't mean that you have to take it out on our wedding, though!"_

"_What do you mean, 'take it out on our wedding'?" She responded. "This wedding is just as important to me as it is to you, and you know that!" She screamed at him._

_He looked down at her, eyes full of ice, and replied, "No, I don't think you do." _

"_What do you mean?" she immediately replied, quietly._

"_I mean, I don't think you take this relationship as seriously as I do, and I'm not sure I can do this anymore." He replied, his tone even and set._

_She stood there, shocked. "You can't mean that." She whispered to him, tears filing her eyes._

_He looked at her for a moment, before he turned around, and walked out of her life._

Hermione cried, just thinking of the memory.

**So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>

She sat, now, rocking her legs close to her body, as the uncontrollable sobs raged through her. She tried to think of anything that would've helped her see this coming. She thought through the morning breakfasts, dinners, the stolen kisses in-between. She just couldn't see where it had happened. She racked her brains to think of their last kiss. Had something been different?

_She heard her alarm go off, and felt him snuggle closer to her. She giggled. "I have to get up." She said to him. He groaned in response and pulled her even closer. She turned in his arms and said, "You don't have work today, so I'll let you sleep in. Ginny and my mom will kill me if I miss this wedding-dress appointment. I'll see you tonight, alright?"_

_He'd simply opened his eyes and looked at her. "Fine." He said, pouting. _

_She laughed, and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"LIES!" She now screamed at the memory, crying even harder. She hated this, hated feeling so worthless and angry. She looked down at the pictures in agony, letting more tears fall as she finally got the courage. "Fred Weasley." She quietly whispered, hating the feeling of the name on her tongue. She hadn't been able to say it since their breakup, and she didn't like that it felt so awful to say out loud. More tears fell, ruining the pictures under her. She couldn't have cared less. That damn Fredrick Weasley had ruined her life, so if she wanted to ruin some of their pictures, she definitely could.

**Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Forever the name on my lips<strong>

**Just like our last**

**A/N: Wow! That was really depressing to write. It's surprising to me that my first Harry Potter Fanfiction is so dark. However, I'm really proud of this. I just want to point out that I didn't use Fred's name until the end for 2 reasons. 1, I wanted to make this a little bit of a mystery, giving little clues as I continued throughout the story. (I actually had to look up what Fred's patronus was, because I had no idea.) 2, I didn't think Hermione would really be comfortable saying his name out loud quite yet.**

**Now, I have to give you four options:**

**I could leave this as a one-shot.**

**I could write a sequel where they made up.**

**I could make this into a song-fic series, using Taylor Swift's entire "Speak Now" Album.**

**I could make this into a song-fic series, using requested songs or other various songs I think could fit.**

**Also, the stories could continue to be about Fred/Hermione, or about any other Harry Potter couples that I think I could write.**

**Now, please give me some answers! Thank you all **

**Love,**

**Katie.**


End file.
